Ragnarok chronicles
by RealWorlds
Summary: Am still in the process of thinking if i should continue this story. if you want me to continue, just post a comment pls.
1. The Departure

-A long time sense I saw the world beyond the gates of Niflhelm (come to think of it, it have been a long time sense I saw I gates), how many years must I stay here any repent on a crime that I did not commit. But I know my faithful comrades will one day come and rescue me from this deserted wasteland. - Oliver Moonlight

A clear and empty flat land, this is where are story begin. Green grass is abundant and a couple of trees are scatter like mushrooms on a dead tree bark.

But the silence was about to be broken when two charging forces engaged in battle coming from the opposite sides. At first glimpses it looks like an ordinary battle, man verses man. But there are is something different about the other side; let's just say there a little….undead.

"Charge my army like there is no tomorrow, cause if you lose this battle there won't be a tomorrow!" yelled a man in assassin's clothing.

He turned around and raise his left hand upward.

The undead forces advances, but before they can take another step a tidal wave of flaming arrows flash before them, killing two to three hundreds of there forces.

The man in assassin's clothing place this left hand in front of him and pointed forward.

An explosion of fire and ice it the winds and came clashing down on the undead forces.

A man approach the man in assassin's clothing and quickly reported, "Guild master Matt Crosswind, we have identified the enemies Guild master, it seems like a lord knight with white hair. And he seems to create a ghostly effect around his body."

Guild master Matt turned in front of him am whispered "Lord Knight Seyren"

Mean while, over the walls of Payon City.

Maya Silverarrow was getting ready for her departure. Maya is a cheerful young girl in sniper's clothing, she have brown hair with a pony tail at the back.

An old man approaches her and handed over a brown envelope. She nodded as a sign of acceptance.

She place the envelope in her left pocket and slowly walk out to the exit gates of Payon.

4 hours later.

"You can do this Maya, you're a sniper, you can kill your enemies' even if there one kilometer away" Maya slowly chanted to her self.

Suddenly, a nearby bush started to shake, and so did Maya. She slowly grabbed an arrow from her case I slowly aimed.

She was looking at the bush with high concentration.

She slowly stretches the arrow. But before she fired.

A pink living blob can out from the bush.

"Pew, it's only a poring"

"Wait a minute, how did this little poring cause such a strong shaking"

Maya grabbed the poring and snuggled it around her arms.

But the bush shook again but this time with an accompanied growling sound, kind of like a bear's growl.

A Brown bear appeared from the bush and started destroying things.

Maya was sitting there frighten hugging the poring tightly.

The bear spotted then and charge towards them

Maya was still frightened but she grabbed an arrow and her bow and tried hitting the bear. Once, twice, three times she tried but not a single drop of blood was shed from the bear. The bear use head butt and hit Maya on the stomach, with send her flying backwards.

Because the blow was to strong, Maya weakened. Maya dropped down to her knees.

The bear was about to hit her another blow but suddenly a sword came flying down from nowhere and hit the bear right on the heart.

"You do know that Big foots are hard to kill if you're a long range fighter?" said a voice that came from no where.

Slowly, a figure of a lord knight can from behind Maya. The figure became clearer every second. It was a young man, in Lord Knights clothing, have jet black hair that looks like it wasn't combed yet.

"My name is Kiel Ravenmoon, glad to be of assistance to someone of great beauty like yours." Said the guy.

Maya began to blush but quickly turned away "I didn't need your assistance."

"Your body is weak and you can't barely stand up, am going to help you whether you like it or not"

Kiel squatted "climb on; I'll take you to the neared town."

"How many times must I reject your offer before you go away?" Maya was still in pain.

Kiel grabbed one of Maya's legs.

Maya said "What do you think your doing you!?"

Kiel pulled the leg a little and said. "if am not going to carry you there, I'll just have to simply drag you there, ether way am not going to get you die here."

Maya blush and turned away. "Ok, I'll let you carry me"

Maya climbed on Kiel's back.


	2. The burning City

Chapter II

The burning city

"So, why exactly did you saved me back there, were not friends or anything?" Maya getting bored so she just entertained her self by asking questions.

"I have my reasons" Kiel answered, and smiled gently.

A few more hours pasted and it was getting dark. Kiel drop Maya gently and started to make a fire. "We should rest here for the night, if we continue we can be assaulted by some undead" Kiel finished the fire and looked around like his looking for something. Maya quickly turned to Kiel "Undead, what do you mean".

"You mean you don't know about the war"

Maya seems to be unaware of the current events because of the fact that Payon City locked it self from the other cities of Rune-midgar after the old king of Prontera accidentally ordered his army to attack Payon instead of Glast Helm.

"I haven't heard about any wars" Maya is still a little pail after the Big Foot Attack.

"I see, you'll find out all about this war when we get to Morroc City" Kiel pointed to the north.

"How did you know that am going to that direction?"

"I don't"

Maya just starred at Kiel, then lied down on some grass. Kiel just kept watch of the fire.

About half an hour later, the fire was growing weak and so was Kiel's concentration, he was getting sleepy.

Another hour later, the fire faded and darkness filled the camp site of Kiel and Maya. Kiel was falling asleep but suddenly something caught his attention. Something was moving in the deep parts of the forest. He slowly waked Maya up, "We are being assault" He whispered into Maya's ear.

Kiel thrown a knife upwards, that at exact time some thing pass by, it was hit on the stomach and landing right in front of Maya.

Kiel drawn his sword and pointed in on the neck of the unknown figure. "Who are you, and what do you want?" questioned Kiel.

"I am Inccubus, leader of the 4th alliance of the undead; our motives are highly classified and must not be known by any one" said the figure in the darkness.

"Kiel, what's happening here, I'll on the lamp" Maya seems to be sleepy.

"MAYA! NOOO!" Kiel shouted.

At the flash of the light a shower of arrows started raining down on them. Kiel so Inccubus, he was a man with blond hair and have some horns that is pointing downward.

Kiel grabbed him by the neck and used him as a shield from the tidal wave of arrows. About 3 to 4 hundred arrows hit Inccubus in every part of his miserable body, Kiel just thrown him aside.

Kiel grabbed Maya by the waist and ran fast towards the direction of Morroc. As he ran, 4 arrows hit his left arm his waist and two on his right arm. When they were finally safe, Kiel place Maya right by his side, "Maya, are you ok?"

"Well, I got some scratches around my….." Maya suddenly saw Kiel's body hit with arrows.

"Oh my God, are you Ok"

"I'll be fine" Kiel pulled one of the arrows out, it was extremely painful.

"Let me help you with those arrows" Maya offered some assistance but Kiel said

"I can take care of it, it's just a little…….." before Kiel manage of finish his sentence, Maya shoved a bottle of red liquid into his mouth. And Kiel fell asleep.

"You'll never know when a sleep potion can become handy" Maya told her self.

About 2 hours later Kiel woke up with out the arrows around him.

"Maya, what you did that for?"

"I need to take the arrows when you're still asleep, in that way, it won't hurt too much" Said Maya.

"Thanks, but am still wondering if why a troop of undead is in the forest that late at night. Am not wanted or anything." Said Kiel.

Kiel starred at Maya and Maya smiled at him.

"Hey Maya, Are you wanted in one of the cities?"

"I don't think I am"

Kiel looked around then suddenly thought of something. He quickly grabbed Maya's hand and rush towards the direction of Morroc.

From a cliff, the city Morroc, burning right before there very eyes.


	3. Transformation

Chapter 3

Transformation

In front of the burning city they watch helpless. Kiel felt a drop of tear from his eyes; Maya look at him with pity in her eyes. "Brother" Kiel slowly whispered. "Brother" he repeated in a normal voice. "BROTHER" he shouted and suddenly jumped from the cliff and ran towards the burning city of Morroc.

"Kiel, no!" Maya tried to stop him, but Kiel's ears are being blocked by anger and sadness. Maya ran after him.

Kiel draws his sword and started bashing around the burning city. His eyes are flooding with tears as he looks for something that is valuable to him.

"Kiel, what are you doing!" Maya looked around then suddenly so a curved pillar of dead bodies. "What the……" Maya looked around then suddenly notice that the bodies were forming a big circle around the city. Maya's eye popped then shouted "Kiel we need to get out of here."

"Brother!" Kiel bashed another wall then there he so what he was looking for.

"Brother! Your still alive" he came neared to the person and it became clearer. He is Kai Ravenmoon, Kiel's big brother, his armor was broken in the left part and his face was bleeding continuously.

"Kiel! Get the hell out of this infernal city" Kai shouted before Kiel took another step.

"But I must save you" Kiel tried to convince his brother but Kai replied

"It's too late for me now" Kai tried to crawl away.

Kai took a deep look into Kiel's eyes.

"It was the undead" Kai slowly whispered.

"The undead! But…"

"Get the hell out of here how" Kai strike his sword into the floor, and then the roof collapsed.

Kiel tried to dig him out but he suddenly so Maya, he turned around and so that a pile of rubble was about to fall on her.

"Maya, get away" Kiel shouted.

Maya looked up, and then the pile of rubble collapsed. Maya grabbed a long paper from his right pocket and then ripped it apart.

Kiel it was a helpless situation but suddenly a transparent shield surrounded Maya and protected her.

"Kiel, We need to get out of here, this city will be turned into a…" before Maya can finisher her sentence, Kiel grabbed her by the hand and ran.

Kiel grab a hair pin which was attach from Maya's hair, he raised it then they where teleported into the other part of the city.

"That was close, how did you know that the pin was a teleport clip" Maya asked.

"It's in the shape of a creamy" Kiel pointed out.

Kiel added "What were you trying to say earlier"

"I said the city was going to become….." And again, before Maya finish her sentence.

Kiel pointed to the city. It was glowing in bright purple. Slowly the structure of Morroc breaks down. But suddenly it glowing stopped. An empty sand field was left. But it reacted again, but this time in black.

Kiel and Maya are looking carefully.

Slowly, zombified versions of the people of Morroc immerged from the darkness and started walking to the east.

The both of them was shocked.


	4. Life story

Chapter 4

Life Story

After the event in Morroc, Maya and Kiel decided to go back to Payon. For two days they traveled until they reach there destination.

Entering the walls of Payon, the only thing that was in Maya's mind was how she is going to explain to the King about the destruction of Morroc.

"So this is where you leaved" Kiel looked.

"Want me to give you a tour?" Maya suddenly forgot about her mission and grabbed Kiel's hand and dragged him around town.

There first stop was an old ramen house where why had lunch.

"So Kiel, we've been together for about a week now and I still don't know anything about you" said Maya as she ordered there food.

"There's nothing much about me that other people would want to know" Kiel looked away.

"Just tell me a little about your self" Maya twisted Kiel head toward him.

Kiel gave her the "you are weird" look.

"Alright already" Kiel can't handle Maya.

The chef served there ramen.

"When I was young, I lived in the city of Alberta, with my family. But there was an attack on the city and all of the villagers ran into the forest. My mom, dad and sister were left behind to defend the other villagers that were trap in the city. So me and my brother.."

Maya took a loud sip from the bowl that interrupted Kiel's story.

"As I was saying, me and my brother ran with the other villager to the city of Morroc and made a new life there." Kiel finished his ramen.

Maya ate her last noodle then asked "Anyway, why did you save me in the forest?"

Kiel smile "that's another story"

Maya looked up and said "Don't worry, we have plenty of time."

Maya suddenly remember something. "Oh, I want to show you something"

Maya dragged him up a hill with a large tree on top and a bench around it. Maya sat down on one of the bench and patted the bench beside her (a sign of "sit over here).

Maya sat comfortably "This is where I hang out when am feeling gloomy or when am bursting with sadness."

Kiel looked at her "Your turn!"

Maya asked "My turn to what?"

Kiel said "to tell your life story."

Maya took a deep breath "O.K, I lived with my parents since I was young, I moved out when I was 15, and I was certified a sniper when I was 16."

Kiel asked "That's it?"

Maya looked around "Let's see, I use to have a boyfriend but we broke up because he killed my pet poring."

Kiel looked at Maya with her brown hair flowing with the wind.

"I find it a very pretty sight to see you smile like that" Kiel looked closely into Maya's eyes.

Maya starred at him "You're doing it again, just like what you did in the forest."

Maya took Kiel's hands again went around the city. They arrived in a small cottage house.

"This is my house." Maya opened the door. It looked small from the outside but it looked nice in the inside. There was a bed in the left side of the room and some kitchen utensils on the other side.

They both came in and sat on the bed.

"Do you want something to eat?" Maya asked Kiel.

Maya turned on the lights because it was getting dark outside. Kiel just watches her cook.

Kiel thought "she'll make a good wife"

Maya served some (looks like) chicken and some soup.

For the next hours they just ate and chat. Until a problem popped out.

"Here's a problem" Maya stated.

Maya owns a large bed, but who wants to sleep with a guy you just met a week ago.

"Maybe I should go to an inn" Kiel looked at the window.

"Its already dark, you might get lost out there" Maya looked at the window.

Maya suddenly thought of something and started looking at Kiel. "Are you thinking that am going to do something to you?"

Kiel blushes and said "No, it's just that, you're a girl, am a boy, you know!"

Maya entered a door at the back of the bed but before she entered said "you already gained my trust"

Maya came out of door; she was wearing a cute pink sleeping gown. The problem was he wasn't wearing anything else under it, expect her undies.

Maya laid down the right side of the bed then patted the other side.

"Are you sure about this." Kiel looked away.

Kiel removed his armor then slowly lied down side Maya.

Maya turned off the lights.

Maya confortably slept that night but Kiel couldn't sleep, to the fact that he's not use to sleeping beside girls.


	5. Letters

Chapter V

Letters

Maya woke up happily from her slumber. Then she notice, there was a note on her bed side table. Its from Kiel, and it says:

Dear Maya,

Before I go, I want to tell you something. Meet me one the oak tree on the hill.

Kiel

Maya quickly got dress and rushed up the hill. There Kiel sat on one of the bench.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Maya ask.

"Yesterday, when we were sitting here I so one of the most beautiful sites I ever seen, after seeing that site, I couldn't get it out of my mind. What am trying to say is….." Just before Kiel finished his sentence, a dark being dashed down from nowhere and abducted Maya.

Kiel's initial reaction was to follow it. He chased it all over town. The being was wearing a black mask around its face so it's hard to identify who it is.

Suddenly, two shadows can down from no where and block his way.

"Stop, in the name if the council of ragnarok!" a young man in ninja clothing immerged from the shadow.

"Yah, what he said!" then a young man in hunters clothing immerged from the other shadow.

The being who abducted Maya can to a complete stop then tried to run the other way but Kiel was on the way with his sword drawn.

The being looked both way then grabbed two black spheres from its left pocket, then immediately thrown it downwards.

Smoke began to fill the area.

"No you don't!" the guy in ninjas clothing entered the pile of smoke.

The being quickly assaulted the guy in ninjas clothing by drowning its sword, the man in ninjas clothing dodge and quickly put his hands together.

"Crimson fire formation" the guy shouted, then, from the ground, a ball of fire suddenly spread in to pieces and formed a square.

The man in ninja clothing clapped his hands twice, and then the fire became bigger and started burning the legs of the beginning.

The fog started to fade. Kiel so the man in ninja clothing, standing proudly, the being laying still, and Maya sitting safely like a lost puppy.

The man in ninja clothing looked at Kiel then started introducing himself, "am D-alpha and this is E-alpha, nice to meet you"

"What kind of name is D-alpha?" Maya ask

"It's a code name sister, leave with it" D-alpha looked at Maya.

The man tried to crawl away but an arrow hit the back of the head.

D-alpha's mouth suddenly went weigh open and approach E-alpha "Great! What will we show A-alpha now that we don't have any evidence?"

D-alpha looked at the being then its legs suddenly moved "Oh my Odin, his still alive!"

"Oh no!" E-alpha quickly shot another arrow on its legs.

D-alpha's mouth was open yet nothing was coming out.

Kiel and Maya are just watching them. Kiel helped Maya up then Maya ask Kiel "What where you trying to tell me again earlier?"

"I was going to tell you that I like you" Kiel said that in an informal way.

"Oh, if told you I like you back, will we be going steady?" Maya ask that informally as well. Because who can talk about something serious when your in front of D-alpha and E-alpha. Any way E-alpha beheaded the being and was waving it around on his hands.

Kiel whispered to Maya's ear "why not."

Maya just wrap around his arms on Kiel's.

D-alpha said "any way, do you still have the letter."

Maya grabbed the letter from her pocket and simply nodded.

Later

They went to the Payon palace to report about the news on Morroc's destruction. Maya was doing some weird zombie imitation as D-alpha, E-alpha and Kiel laugh at him.

Suddenly the king said "Do you still have the letter?"

"Yes sir, its right here." Maya poked out a letter from her pocket.

King of Payon,

We, the Order of Geffen is declaring war against your city and all the cities in Rune-Midgard (including Geffen).

Mask of Geffen

The king was shocked and quickly shown it to the rest. "I want you two, Kiel and Maya to seek and destroy this Order of Geffen." The king ordered.

"But sir, the people are declaring war against the whole country, there must be thousands of them." Kiel tried to complain but the king said "Taking off the head of a snake will kill it" Kiel nod softly.


End file.
